Jessica Potter
by AnimalAddictions
Summary: Follow the Marauders, James, Remus, Sirius, and James younger sister Jessi through they're lives during war and dealing with relationships. And Lily Evans and friends. Rated for war, dating, and injury.AU! My first fic! Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

****

My first fic which is about James Potter having a younger, tomboy sister that is an honorary Marauder. Enjoy!

Inspired by: mysterious victoria

* * *

**Prologue**

Aug. 1973

Where there is known story, there is always an unknown story lurking beneath fame. This is the story of Jessica Potter, Marauder extraordinaire.

Jessica Potter came from, you guessed it, the Marauder Era, not because she was James' little sister but because of her pure talent. Yes, she was an unknown Marauder. Let's take a look at her story.

"Shut up, Black! I told you a zillion times it's Jess or Jessi, not Jessica!" a brunette haired, hazel eyed girl shrieked.

"Shut it, Potter, I don't care, haven't you realized that yet?!" a boy one year older than her yelled, Hogwarts very own Sirius Black, who was best friends with her older brother, James.

"You should know I'll tell my parents!" she gave up trying to mind her manors and actually shouted back.

"Whatever, Jessica Alyana Potter!" Sirius smirked. Jessie walked away. She hated hey girly name, especially "Alyana".

She would show them she was Marauder worthy and that she did. She saw her chance that same day when Lucius Malfoy mocking the Marauders, her brother James, Sirius, and Remus Lupin. Remus was always the logical one.

"Hey Lucius, MALFOY!" she said the first part and yelled the "MALFOY" right in his ear and backed away.

"Oh, it's only blood traitor Ms. Potter!" Malfoy smirked.

"Hey, Malfoy, meet my fist, it absolutely loves to meet people, like yourself, who are airheads." Jessi said too calmly before allowing her fist to connect with his jaw bone. Jessi was grinning like a mad-person. Luckily they were in Diagon Alley (getting school supplies) so Jessi wouldn't get into trouble. Jessi was going into her second year where as James, Sirius, and Remus was going into their third year, somehow they all pasted to third with fantastic grades.

The guys looked at Jessica in shock. "Jessica…" they said in unison but Jessica cut them off.

"Guys, It's Jessi or Jess, Jessica is way too girly." She said before she put a hex on Malfoy's hair to turn it pink.

James smirked. "That's my Jess, I'm so proud to have her for a sister instead of a really girly sister."

Remus looked thoughtful. "She's got Marauder talent, don't you guys think so?" he added questionably.

"I say she should be a Marauder," James said, "As long as you're careful as to who you punch, okay Jess?" James asked looking at Jessi who nodded quickly.

Let's take a vote. If you want Jessi I raise your hand." All hands went up. "Welcome to the club Jessi!" Remus announced.

"James, when you said "'As long as you're careful as to who you punch'", since I'm a Marauder does that mean I can punch Sirius?" Jessi asked, completely serious. The guys didn't realize she was serious so they burst out laughing at what they thought was a joke.

"_I am so going to have to take control."_ Jessi thought wryly.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! What did you think? I know tell me in a review! Reviews make me happy enough to continue writing, so review!! Please! - AnimalAddictions


	2. They're Back & Badder Than Ever

**Three years later- Sept. 1**

James, Sirius, Remus, and Jessi been pranking and hexing for 2 years. This year would be their third since they had let Jessi into the group. She made a horrible influence on them all but they didn't care since they became Hogwarts best pranking group in history. A lot had happened in the last year in particular. James, Sirius, and Jess had become illegal animagus. James had become a stag, Sirius a big black dog, and Jess a petite cheetah, smaller than Sirius, and obviously James, but she had to be the fiercest. They also had nicknames according to their animal. James had Prongs, Sirius had Padfoot, Remus had Moony, and Jess, well Jess didn't have a nickname, Jess was her nickname. It was Jessi's idea to become animagus in the first place. This summer Sirius ran away from his "Death Eater worthy" home and came to the Potter Mansion where Mr. and Mrs. Potter took him in with open arms, much to Jessi's dismay. The two boys were always into mischief and Jessi always had to make sure they didn't do anything too bad, even though she really wanted to get in on the fun.

"Moony!" Jess called seeing Remus while trying to heavy her trunk behind her.

"Hey Jessi," Remus called back in reply as they met each other half way, "Have a good holiday?" he asked as they met each other and no longer had to yell.

"'Have a good holiday?!' Remus are you kidding me?! I now live with James and Sirius; of course I haven't had a good holiday! Well, when they were out of the house, asleep, or when you came over to help me keep them under control! One was bad enough, now I'm stuck with two!" Jessi ranted.

"Jess, you're either going delusional or are delusional!" Remus laughed while putting his trunk down as Jessi did, ignoring all the people bustling around them. "You, of all people should know that they're dynamite when they get together."

Jessi then ran to him and jumped into his open arms. "I wasn't even prepared for some of the pranks, which they did to me! It turned out to be an all-out prank war and I beat them so bad, well not really but I would have if you were there! Anyway, I missed you and your logic thinking, where were you when I needed you!?" Jessi said the last sentence sarcastically, while smirking as they broke apart.

"Come on Jessi, we need to find your brother_s_ before they get into too much trouble." Remus had a cocky grin on his face when he said "brother_s_". Jessi then stuck her tongue out at him as a come-back, even though Jess knew it was a horrible come-back.

With that they dragged their trunks aboard The Hogwarts Express to go to the Marauders' usual compartment, where they found James and Sirius already waiting.

"Geez, Jess, Moony, did you two find a snug closet on your way here, seeing as you two arrived together?!" Sirius said more than asked being his obnoxious, regular self, of course.

"No Padfoot, I'm secretly going steady Snape." Jessi replied her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I thought you a good little girl, Jessica Alyana Potter, I guess I was wrong." Sirius smirked; he used her full name, which, he knew that Jess hated.

"Why I oughta…" Jess muttered back, dangerously. James found this a good time to step in before Sirius got a black eye, as he had gotten back in third year.

"Okay, lil sis, best mate, enough flirting with each other!" James said actually being serious. Sirius and Jessi looked at James, then at each other and said "eww!" at the same time. James and Remus had gotten a laugh out of that one. "Moony, you better not be going secretly steady with my sister." James said warningly.

Jessi spoke up for Remus. "Rather him than Sirius."

All the boys looked at Jessi, horrified. James because the idea of his little sister dating his werewolf friend, Remus because he was somehow dragged into this conversation again, and Sirius because one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts would rather have his friend over him. Jess burst out laughing at all their horrified expressions.

"Chill, I'm not going steady with anyone." She said and added "yet" under breath, luckily no one heard. With that the subject was finished and changed, to pranking.

"Why don't we prank Snape first, or, rather hex him?" Sirius suggested.

"I'm down with that." James answered. "What do you think Moony, Jess?" James then asked to make sure everyone agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Remus replied truthfully. Not many people saw this pranking side of him.

"Can I hit him first?" Jessi asked. The guys all shared a look; they all had gotten hit by Jessi at one time or the other. She hit harder than any boy the Marauders ever met. The guys nodded, a smile then graced her face. "Thanks guys!" Jess went and gave James a hug, then Remus a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. She skipped Sirius on propose and he looked genuinely put out.

"Well what about me? It was my idea to hex Snape in the first place!" Sirius completely whined.

"Oh, do I have to?!" Jess asked then groaned when he nodded. She walked over to where Sirius was seated. She left a very quick peck on his cheek, quicker than Remus' peck. "Happy?!" she asked sarcastically as Sirius nodded happily. Jessi looked back at Remus who was subconsciously rubbing his cheek where she had kissed him. Then at James who was glaring back in forth at Remus and Sirius.

"Chill James, it was just like how I'd kiss daddy." She said and her older brother stopped glaring almost immediately. He didn't know she was obviously lying to him.

"Well, that's a relief!" James exclaimed. "We're almost at Hogwarts, we'd better change."

On Jessi's way to change she saw the "to-be-pranked" Snape. She snuck up behind him, put a spell on his hair to cut it very short and hexed it to be Gryffindor colors, red and gold, then said "Oh, hey Snape!" He then turned and Jess' fist connected with nose as it had Malfoy's jaw three years ago.

The Marauders were so back, and badder than EVER!!

* * *

A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!! Sorry, my word document said it was more than that! It said it was over 4,000! I guess I'll have to count it myself! They will become increasingly longer so watch out! And with that being said MUCH DRAMA & ROMANCE coming next chapter! - AnimalAddictions


	3. Jessi's Secret

**Chapter 2 - Jessi's Secret**

Once Jessi had hastily changed into her new Gryffindor robes she returned quickly to the Marauders compartment. Once there she excitedly told the guys of what she had done to Snape. By the time she was finished Sirius stood clapping VERY loudly.

"Bloody brilliant! I'm glad we made you a Marauder instead of that dreadful Pettigrew." Sirius paused " It would probably be best if I didn't tell you this because if I do you'll end up with an ego the same size as your brother's."

"Oi!" James said from the other side of the compartment. Sirius and everyone else ignored James and Sirius continued.

"But," Sirius continued, "I'll tell you anyway, even though I shouldn't. I am still in shock but your revenge is WAY better than what I had in mind." Sirius concluded or rather praised. He looked and sounded remarkably humble, for once.

"Thanks, I think?" Jess added as an after-thought looking at Sirius' face as he looked at her. _Hmm_, Jess thought, _does that expression on his face look like he's looking at me…lovingly? WHAT?! Jess then looked closely at Sirius' features. He has the most gorgeous, beautiful eyes. Silvery-grey, like my stag patronus. His hair very unique, gorgeous. His hair chin - length all the way around his head, like black curtain. Oh, a hair out of place! Why do I have the sudden urge to fix it?! He has Quidditch muscles, very toned from being a beater for four years now. Very toned indeed. Ahhh! I was CHECKING HIM OUT! Ewww! I am soo grounding myself! I am ashamed, very ashamed indeed!_

"Jess, JESS!" Remus pretty much shouted at Jess which finally brought her out of her little world. "Why do you look so scared and horrified? The only time I ever saw you like that was back in third year, that's why it scared me." Remus explained and asked briefly and James and Sirius nodded worriedly.

"Sorry for scaring you guys but I just zoned out for a minute and thought about this really scary story I read. Not bad or anything." Jess paused "You know Snape and Malfoy got into trouble for that one. I never miss a chance to get back at Snape for that one. Those jerks!" Jess hated talking about because whenever she did tears typically came. So she never talked about it so the guys wouldn't see her in her weak time. It was the only time she cried. "I don't like to talk about, it makes me weak." she voiced.

James looked at his younger sister, worry shining on his face. He loved her dearly and knew she never opened up about these things, even if it was him or their friends. She liked to keep her feelings to herself until they got to be too much to handle. James was very concerned for his slightly younger sister. "Jess, why don't you talk about it? You never talked to me about and I need to know so I can understand where you're coming from. It really hurts me, us, to see you closing yourself away from us. Please talk about, we'll try to understand." James said. Jess looked to Remus who nodded solemnly and reassuringly.

"Fine. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. I was out with Drew. We were in Diagon Alley so we could have our date and get our fourth year school supplies. We then ran into Snape and Malfoy. Malfoy, no longer being in Hogwarts wasn't scared about getting into trouble. So Snape put a freezing hex on me and faced me in the direction of where Malfoy and Drew were now dueling. I felt so scared and useless when Drew was disarmed. Slowly Malfoy put the torturing curse on Drew, my Drew." Jess forgot completely about not letting the guys see her cry as she was putting that day in her mind and focusing solely on it. Tears clearly drifting down her face. Remus and Sirius both wanted to embrace Jess, tell her it was alright, and kiss her. They both held back so James wouldn't kill them for kissing his sister. James went and held her and she managed to continue, "He was getting weaker and weaker. He knew it, I knew it, and Snape and Malfoy knew it, they played it to their advantage. Before Malfoy put the curse on him for about the tenth time Drew looked straight at me and said ' I love you. I always will. But you will need to move on.' Then I was able to move my lips and I replied 'I love you too Drew.' Then the last curse was put on him and I saw his shallow breathing slowly just….stopped." Jess took a minute to finish the last story of her dead boyfriend. She choked back a painful sob and concluded, "He didn't deserve it, I did! They did that so I would suffer, they messed with my feelings by killing someone close to me. I feel responsible. Malfoy did that to get back at me for punching him and turning his hair pink." James held on to his sister tight. He never wanted to let her go now that he knew what happened that day, before she would tell him the same thing 'Drew died.' Never a different answer.

"Thanks for telling me about it Jess. I promise we'll talk about it later but right now we're at Hogwarts." By this time Jess got her tears to stop coming and her tear stained face was wiped dry by James old shirt he pulled out.

With that James and Sirius grabbed their trunks and then left Jess was about to follow when Remus stopped her by grabbing her wrist, lightly. She looked at his face and saw tears gleaming unshed in his blue eyes. "I'm so sorry Jessi, I really am. Drew was a great guy and I know that he knew he was lucky to take your heart first and share have your lips first. I also know he would have died if it meant you could live and that's what he did. He would have wanted you to talk to us and not shut yourself away. Promise me you will tell us everything. The only Marauder oath you would never take. You still have us Marauders, we love you and we still care deeply about you like Drew did, you know?" Remus ended quietly.

Jess nodded understandingly. She then she got the biggest shock of her life. Remus closed the small space between them and their lips met with a spark Jess never had with Drew stronger, much stronger. She couldn't believe quiet Remus Lupin kissed her! It was meant to be a brotherly kiss but as Remus tried to break it off Jess didn't let him.

When they finally broke apart Remus panted slightly before saying, "Just be careful about what you do. Excellent revenge by the way." Jess touched her lips lightly. She couldn't believe she kissed her best friend and felt a HUGE spark. She knew something was in that kiss, little did she know how much was. No more words were said between them as they both picked up their trunks and made their way to the carriages in hopes of finding James and Sirius.

"Jessica, are you okay?! Where were you?! Do you know how much Padfoot and I worried about you?!" Jess was hit by rhetorical questions as soon as the first year's sorting began. Well, really just her pain-in-the butt brother was questioning her. Sirius was complaining about being hungry, as usual. She managed to steal a glance at Remus who was avoiding her gaze, Jess began to wonder if he felt ….guilty, which in turn hurt her.

"James, chill, I'm in fifth year, I can handle myself. Besides, I was with Remus." Jess stated, clearly ignoring Remus' horrified expression. She continued, which was worse. "He's so sweet, such a gentleman, soft lips, too." Once those words left her mouth she would give anything to take them back, for Remus' sake as James would probably hurt him mentally and physically. She knew, now, James would never allow Remus and her to be together, alone anyway.

"Wow, are you guys, like together now?" Sirius asked. To Jess it looked like her old friend, Padfoot, was trying, and failing, to keep his face happy for his friends.

"NO!" Remus and Jess said quickly and in unison. Jess glanced at James who, to her relief, looked content with their quick answer. She felt relief and worry. Relief that Remus, at this time anyway, didn't want to be more than friends and James wasn't concerned about their 'more-than-friends' kiss. On the other hand she was getting worried about what her two best friends, Sirius and Remus, felt about her exactly. She was also worried about what she felt, in return, for them.

"Well that's a relief!" James said, oblivious that his face gave his announcement. But a little voice in Jessi's head told her this year would be interesting, VERY interesting indeed.

Suddenly Jess caught a glance of red, black, and strawberry-blonde hair, which, she knew was shoulder length because she knew to whom it belonged to. That hair belonged to Lily Evans, Mary Macdonald, and Lucy Prewett. Jess is good friends with them and they shared a lot in common, except that the girls couldn't stand the Marauders.

"Jess!" called all three girls once they spotted Jess. _I really missed them. I hate that they never come over to my place, cause of the guys._ Jess thought sadly. Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, had already said his speech, _Ooops_, Jess thought, _I missed his speech, oh well._

"Woohoo!" Sirius, who was diagonal to Jess, screamed happily as the regular house elves' food appeared on all the house tables. The Great Hall then erupted with chatter. But before Jess ate she made her way to the other end of Gryffindor table to talk with the girls, who wanted to be as far away from the Marauders as possible, even if that meant their friend Jess.

Lily and her friends were all a year older than Jess but the same age as the guys. Lily Evans was James object of affection since his first year. Lily was also a muggle-born and had the brightest red hair. Lily had green eyes that was told to be like 'almond shaped emeralds'. Mary Macdonald was a half-blood, she had a pure-blood mother and a muggle-born father, and she was a dating machine. Well, correction, Mary was very picky as to whom she dated. She would only date Gryffindors or Ravenclaws for about a month then move on to the next guy, well more or less a month. She had black hair and deep blue eyes that tended to sparkle mischievously. Lucy Prewett was the pure-blood of the group. She had the strawberry-blonde hair and her eyes sky blue but they looked like crystal blue. She dated a few boys a year, but not many. She was youngest of four children, Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, and Molly Prewett who was marrying Arthur Weasley. Together those three girls made up there infamous group the Lioness Pride.

"Hey Lils! I hope you, unlike me, had a good holiday! You did have a good holiday didn't you?!"

"Nope Tuney, ruined it. Other than that you brother kept sending me owls which meant every time an owl came Tuney gave me heck." Lily said still clearly irritated about it.

"Oh, sorry, I thought he was writing to Remus, oops, real sorry." Jess replied _Not _she thought _I'm glad I could help Prongsie get into trouble!_

"It's okay. How bad was your holiday with the two worst ones?" Lily asked with a tone of voice that said 'rather you than me.'

"Torture, they pulled ALL their pranks on me. They showed no mercy!" Jess replied hoping to sound mad and irritated, which, she succeeded in. "How's it going Luc, Mare, hopefully better than me."

"Much, much better!" They said at the same time with equal evil grins. They then stuck their tongues out and said "ha, ha for you." jokingly, _at least I'd hope they were joking_ Jess thought wryly.

"Did you practice that?" Jess asked instead of asking if they were joking, _I don't think I'd want to know that answer would be!_

"Practice what?!" Again both girls asked at the same time only this time using fake frowns and fake questioning expressions.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all" Jess proclaimed back before hugging them both. Jess knew not to hug Lily since she freaked about Jess hugging James then herself so Jess avoided trouble and lecture by not hugging Lily.

"You know Lily, every time the Marauders and my wonderful self pull a prank or hex someone or get detention, you should prank them, I'll help, I'm in need of revenge ." Jess knew Lily wouldn't give up the opportunity to pull one on James and Sirius and Remus. Jess knew Lucy and Mary would be in if Lily was in, those two loved to torment the Marauders and never missed a chance to torment them.

"Can I, if you don't mind and please don't tell them." Jess nodded "Thanks!" Lily completely beamed "I need to get payback on so many things, so I'll start a list."

Everyone laughed, they knew that would be the longest list in the world, no doubt about that.

"Or," Jess continued, "you could just pull a prank on them six times a day?!" Jess joked but the girls thought that was seriously a good idea.

"Perfect revenge!" evil little Lucy said with an evil, scary look one her face.

With that Jessi returned to where the Marauders were seated, which was on the other end of the Gryffindor table. Before she was completely there she saw that they were in a heated conversation and decided to see what they were talking about.

"…Evans is!" James said angrily to Sirius and Remus.

" Evans maybe hot but Macdonald is the hottest!" Sirius replied just as angry as James. Jess now had a knowing smile on her face.

"Well, don't you think Jessi may apply to that….crown?" _Did Remus just…? Remus did…? Remus said he thought I was one of Hogwarts hottest girls?! My best friend thinks I'm one of Hogwarts hottest girls or specifically HOTTEST! Well, he is handsome with that sandy brown hair and not to mention his beautiful blue eyes. He could easily get any girl he wanted but wouldn't because of his hairy situation. I would date him but I don't think I'm ready to yet. It's only been about a year but for Remus I think I could do it._ Jessi thought as she looked at James and Sirius' horrified expressions. Jessi quickly returned to stop James from beating up on of his best mates.

With that, she talked with the guys and thought about what Lily, Lucy, and Mary would do to finally get their sweet, sweet revenge. She also thought about how good it felt to get her secret out in the open. Jessi's secret is no more.

**Thanks for reading and if you could read and review I would be happy. This chapter is for mysterious victoria, siriuslycallisto10, and Angelhalo101 for having me on alert! - AnimalAddictions**


	4. Pranks & Arguments

**Disclaimer: I own the best HP character! Jessi! LOL! JK! **

**Soo, I found it! Yay! So finally, here's Jessi!!**

**Dedication: Everyone that reviewed and waited VERY patiently for me to find Jessi and get it up! Chapter 4 soon to follow!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Pranks & Arguments**

Jessi got up easily the next morning. 'It so easy to get up since I'm home, at Hogwarts!', Jessi thought. She looked at the clock at her bedside that read 5:30.

She then cast a glance her four sleeping roommates. There was Marlene McKinnon, then Dorcas Meadows, and the twin blond bimbos that _**ALWAYS **_hit on the Marauders and despised Jessi and the Lioness Pride, with their hearts and soles. They are muggle-borns and as stuck-up as could be. Their names are Stella and Star Thompson. The only difference between the two were their eye color, Stella's eyes were a tacky blue, while Star's eyes were a poopy brown. Both had gone out with Sirius at _**SOME**_ time, and that was very frustrating. And both the girls were convinced that Sirius was in love with them! As if! I'd hope he would have better taste than that! Marlene was alright, and her friend Dorcas was almost always grouchy.

By the time Jessi was ready, Stella and Star were up, trying to make themselves beautiful for Sirius and classes, but they obviously didn't achieve it very well. They never did! HA! Take that bimbos! I'll have to remember that one!

Jessi shook her head disapprovingly as she walked to the mirror. She looked at her very different reflection that appeared in the mirror.

Her once immature eyes hazel eyes were no more. Now she had shining brown eyes that rarely gave away what she was feeling or planning, anymore. Although, after she pulled a prank with the Marauders, her lovely brown eyes would sparkle happily, teasingly, or proudly. Much like James. Her hair was much shorter. Her hair was once very long but after Drew was murdered she cut it slightly above her shoulders. It had grown so now it was barely below her slender but muscular shoulders. She took out what little make-up she owned, from the dresser with the mirror on it. She put on eye shadow very lightly and cherry flavored lip gloss. She likes some make-up but not a lot of it. Just enough to keep the look non-sluty. She then finished by French braiding her thick hair. 'I can clean up pretty good, can't I?!'

Suddenly Jessi jumped.

"…NO WAY HE LOVES ME MORE!" Stella yelled shrilly.

"NO, SIRIUS LOVES ME MORE!" Star screeched even _**more**_ shrilly.

"ME!"

"ME!" Jessi couldn't take anymore shrilly voices, so she hurried down the steps into the Common Room.

"Who was yelli-_**WHOA**_!" A familiar and a normally obnoxious voice stopped mid-sentence by the sight that met his stormy grey eyes. "Geeze, Jessi, you can clean up a _**LOT**_ better than we, well I, thought. I seriously thought you were hopeless in the beauty department." Sirius explained, wagging his eyebrows.

"Padfoot, _**get - a - life**_. And _**NO, **_monitoring girl's beauty is _**NOT**_ a life!" Jessi added nonchalantly to Sirius. "Morning Jamesie-poo! Moony-pie!" Jessi added addressing James and Remus who laughed heartily with Jessi, while infamous Sirius Black pouted.

"Hey yourself Jess-a-spot!" James replied to "Jamesie-poo" as he threw a arm around her shoulder.

"Mornin' Jess!" Remus said cheerfully as she shrugged James arm off her shoulder. She stumbled over to where Remus was, for Jessi could never not trip! She faced Remus and inclined her head to look eye-to-eye to him. His six foot four frame made her look like a midget, for she was only five foot three. She smiled gently, as he declined his head to look eye-to-eye to Jessi. He then shocked everyone by grabbing her hand and holding it to his face as he rubbed it. James was _**VERY**_ shocked, in the worst way, which made Remus drop Jessi's hand.

'At least he didn't kiss me, James _**REALLY**_ would have killed poor Remus.' she paused amid all her thoughts 'It felt natural and oh soo right!' She mentally reminded herself to slap herself later. 'What they hey, why don't I just do it now, it's not like it can make anything worse right?!' She slaps herself, while everyone looks at her weirdly.

"Oh crap!" she said, then realized it was aloud, "Double crap!" she laughs uncomfortably, "Sorry guys, ignore me, I'm stupid!" everyone in the room laughed at Jessi's stupidness and the tension disappeared. "James? Promise me you will _**NEVER**_ get that look on your face again! That made me worry that there was actually something _**worse**_ than Moony's "time of the month"." Jessi was just taking precautions. Well, precautions that meant Remus could live one day longer.

James smiled and nodded in reply to Jessi's unneeded worry and unneeded concern.

"I know Moony wouldn't pull a Padfoot." Sirius pouted, today just wasn't his day, "He respects you more than that, at least I'd hope so." Jessi went to embrace her amazing, forgiving, elder, wiser, well maybe not wiser, brother. And then the last people came out of the dormitory. Stella and Star. Everyone groaned aloud, excluding Sirius. Probably because he wanted to snog them! What was his problem?! They had way too much make-up on, go figure!

'The dumb, blond, bimbo twins. I hope to Merlin that Sirius denies them completely, but, alas, knowing him, no.'

"Eww! Dating your brother are you? Have you really gotten that desperate." Star, aka the _**BIGGEST pain in the arse**_, part one, anyway. Jessi was about to reply with something very sarcastic, but, someone saved her the trouble.

"Don't talk to her like that! Just 'cause you bimbos think I love you, does _**NOT**_ mean you can be so…so stuckupy at her!" Sirius said angrily. Jessi whispered very quietly to James, without moving her mouth.

"Let's get the bimbos." James nodded.

"Sirius, honey," she mentally felt like being _**SICK**_, "haven't you told anyone we're engaged? I take this as a "no"." she asked, or rather accused. Lying perfectly. She then walked stealthily over to Sirius. He gently pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She was vaguely aware of James and Remus, who were trying _**very **_hard to swallow their laughter at look on the Thompson's faces. Stella and Star huffed indignantly as Sirius leaned down to Jessi. They were slowly closing the space between them, then, as their lips met in a passionate kiss, Jessi threw her arms around Sirius's shoulders and he was about to put his hands on her waist but stopped, remembering it was his best mate's little sister. Jessi soon caught on as he put his hands instead on her shoulder. She removed her hands and guided his hands to her back.

Then they were brought back to reality by the slamming of The Fat Lady's Portrait. They quickly broke apart, realizing that Stella and Star had stormed out, meaning they were out of a task. Or fun.

"Wow, Potter! Looks and talent, I'm extremely impressed. Let's say you, me, a broom closet, and a _**very **_nice snog!" he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. 'Black, it was _**supposed **_to be fake!', but instead she said,

"Black, please _**get-a-life**_, even if you were Godric Gryffindor I still would _**not**_ go steady with you! In fact, who would?!" Jessi replied, easily knocking the smirk right off his face. "Oooh! You got told by Spotsie-Dotsie!" James and Remus cooed.

"That was the coolest nickname ever!" she said.

"Hey, that could be you Marauder name!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yeah! I like that! I think it's cute." she replied honestly. "Oh crap! I'm running late! I promised I'd meet the girls for breakfast!" Jessi took off running to the Portrait Hole "See you later!" she called over her shoulder.

"Dude, what was _**that**_?!" James asked angrily.

"I was just putting on a show, swear! I just did that to prove the Thompson toe rags that Jessi is like the dream girl, in the Marauders' eyes."

"Thompson toe rags?" Remus asked amusedly.

"I got toe rags cause that's one of the many names Lily calls James, out loud. I am sure she thinks of worse names in her evil little head!" Sirius briefly explained. The guys chuckled as the went out the Portrait Hole and quickened their pace to The Great Hall. "You're not mad though, are you Prongs?"

"Merlin, no! If you said it was fake I believe you! I have to put _**some**_ trust in my best mates!" James said as they reached the Great Hall and found three open seats across from Jessi, Mary, Lucy, and Lily. With that they sat down.

"So ladies, did Jessi tell you about our nice snog?" Sirius asked the Lioness Pride although he was staring straight at Jessi, a smirk playing at his lips. Jess adverted her gaze to Lily, who was about to faint. Mary looked like Sirius just proposed to her. But Lucy scared Jess by smiling!

"It meant nothing! It was _**fake**_!" Jess replied through gritted teeth.

"Right! Whatever you say Jessi, darling!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Jessi said loudly, exasperated. Sirius just smirked in reply.

Jess looked to Lily for help, but it was Mary who handed Jess a bottle under the table. The bottle read "MAPLE SYRUP". Jess smirked. 'Mary is so my favorite now!' She looked back to Sirius who was still smirking while talking to Remus and James.

"Oh Padfoot, dearie!" Just as Sirius turned his head to look at who called his name, he was splattered with maple syrup in the face and in his hair. His smirk immediately faded. The Great Hall erupted in laughter that Hogwarts biggest Casanova and prankster was splattered with maple syrup. Professor McGonagall instantly got up to stop the food fight from completely evolving but Professor Dumbledore stopped her with twinkling blue eyes.

"MY HAIR! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL SELF!" Sirius cried aloud in dismay. He adverted his gaze to Jessi. "You!" he cried throwing an egg straight at Jessi, she ducked quickly, thanks to her Quidditch reflexes and looked to see that it went to the Slytherin table and hit Snape squarely on the face. Everyone laughed but Jessi distinctly head Sirius' bark like laughter over her own.

She looked to the Professor's table, Professor McGonagall was wearing a smile, laughing along.

Then Jessi saw a bowl of cereal with milk, fly in front of her and soaked James, who stopped laughing fairly fast. Lily had hit him and finally gotten back for all the annoyance James caused her. She heard Lily's hyena like laugh ring out. Jessi was too busy laughing along she didn't pay attention and was hit on the face with a pancake that purposely had holes for her eyes and nose. She glared at Sirius.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Jessi said straight to Sirius.

"I didn't, but I wish I did!" he barely stopped laughing to choke that one sentence out. She looked to James who shook his head at her unsaid question. She then turned to Remus, who had a guilty look but gave himself away by smiling.

"Humph!" she crossed her arms and turned her back around when her eyes landed on a banana cream pie. 'No one likes banana cream pie anyway. At least it won't be wasted.' She then picked it up turned to Remus and smashed it on his face, he had been laughing. She smeared it all on his face with a satisfied smirk.

"Ha! No one pranks me and get's away without a scratch!" The Gryffindor table was laughing the hardest now. And everyone at the table were all on the very edge of tears.

Suddenly Jessi felt a rather harsh tap on the shoulder and turned around fully just so her lips were crashed against some dude's. This guy's lips tasted like…

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! Read & Review! PLEASE READ OUR OTHER STORIES AND VOTE ON POLLS! THANK YOU! ANY GUESSES? I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM! I WANT THREE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!! :D**

**AnimalAddictions - TRK**


	5. A New Crush? Maybe?

_This guy's lips tasted like…_

* * *

This guys lips tasted…sweet…like maple syrup. He was a good kisser, and he was yummy. WAIT! MAPLE SYRUP?!?!?!?!

I instantly pulled away and had a horrible urge to slap Sirius across the face. But somehow, I managed to contain myself from doing so. Even though he had that annoying smirk across his face. The one I hated more than anything else; minus Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Stella & Star.

I had to turn my back because I couldn't stand looking at him in the face. There were so many words I'd have liked to say right then and there, it wasn't funny. But instead I caught the gaze of my brother, who looked absolutely murderous!! Not that I cared if Sirius was dead or alive. Not after this stunt anyway. Poor Lily and Mary were mortified. But Lily recovered quickly, and she was as mad as hell. It wasn't funny. I swore I saw fire erupt in her emerald green eyes.

"Black you are a -- " Lily didn't get a chance to finish that because I got up and calmly walked away from the Great Hall, I didn't run because that would make me, a Marauder, a weakling. I couldn't help it. If I was right next to him for one more second, I would say and do things I didn't mean.

Curse teenage hormones.

I vaguely realized that someone was following me. And when I stopped to turn around to see who it was, the person said every swear-word I myself had wanted to. It wasn't pointed _toward_ me, it was said _for_ me.

When I heard that voice, of all voices, say those horrible and rotten words I really didn't know what to think. It was like an angel breaking one of Merlin's ten commandments. Because, he had always been there for me. Sort of my own, personal, guardian angel. And he was here with me when I needed him the most.

Remus John Lupin.

I could trust him with any secret, anything, and he never _ever_let me down. And he was protective of me. In a good way. Like when Drew died, for the rest of that year, I had to either be in James' eyesight or Remus'. At the time I didn't appreciate it, the gesture of James and Remus, but now I do. Now I realize how important that gesture was. How thoughtful it was. And how they both gave up there freedom, to make sure I was safe. Well, at least it was thoughtful of Remus, I mean that is James job to protect me as my older brother.

I gave Remus a "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me-you-did-not-just-say-that" look. He shrugged, looking at me.

"What? He is a bas -- " Remus started to say.

"I know Remy, I couldn't have said it better myself. But just drop it. I really don't like to hear you cuss." I didn't bother to explain the whole angel/personal savior/guardian thing. I figured that would be just a little cheesy... Or corny...Just a little. Mmm...yummy...corn and cheese.

I could tell by the look on his face he was taken aback. "HUH?!?"

"You are a good person. Sirius and James can cuss, because they obviously aren't nice. You, on the other-hand, are too nice to cuss." I explained.

"What do you mean "you are a good person"!?! You brother is...and Sirius...well you were right about him."

"My brother isn't nice!!" I declared, raising my voice.

"What did he do wrong?" Remus asked keeping his patience, as usual.

"Well, for starters, he practically STALKS Lily. Not to mention his pranks and his cruses he uses on Snape!"

Remus was still was taken aback. Especially when a figure, in the distance, began running towards us, which reminded me of Romeo running towards Juliet, and the figure yelled:

"I'M SORRY JESSI!"

And it was in that very instance that I, Jessica Potter, the Juliet developed a crush on the infamous Sirius Black, Marauder, Romeo, Beater...and my elder brother's best friend.

Why...I really have no clue. Maybe the way his hair was as he ran. Towards..._me_. Or when I saw how muscular he really was. And how utterly hot he was. But the icing on my chocolate cake had to be the fact he was crazy about me. And after all those years I finally realized it. As he was running...Evil, EVIL hormones.

Yeah...And I never found out what Remus said in response.

* * *

**Hey all! Sorry for lack of updates. I had it written out but, I didn't care for it and I am having a super hard time writing this story. :(  
****Anyway I AM SUPER SORRY AND HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW!!!!!!!! :) **

**TRK**


	6. SO SORRY!

**A/N -- Heys guys. There's been a change of plans. LU and I have decided to keep AnimalAddictions for our co-written fics so we now have seperate pen names. Mine is now MysteriousCavaliersFan.**

**The link is on our joint profile.**

**You will find my stories transferred there in the coming weeks.**

**Sorry for any in-convince. I hope you all continue to R&R for us both.**

**TRK**


End file.
